memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Q's Guide to the Continuum
Publisher's description "Captain's log, Stardate Eleventy-leven eighty six point negative nine. Charted a blah blah blah with my blah blah crew today, collecting samples of blah blah blah..." Aren't you tired of surveying all the brave new worlds and startling new civilizations of the galaxy with the safe, polite, politically correct members of the Federation? After all, they only have fun when they break their own rules and leave a communicator behind on a planet of curious mimics, or travel through time to play with tribbles. Wouldn't you rather travel the stars with me? Who am I? Spelled the same way front as back: Q! You've heard of me. All-seeing, all-knowing, dashing beyond comparison. The Q have been here since the dawn of time (and in some cases, a little before that, but that's another story), and we've seen it all. But I've put it all together in a form you can understand. The title? Q's Guide to the Continuum! (Well, what did you think I would call it? Picard's Incessant Droning About Stellar Gas Formations?) Want to know what the longest-lived race in the galaxy is? It's here. Ever wonder who is the greatest mass murderer of all time? I know that, too. And are you dying to find out if a certain relative of mine ever played the harpsichord while dressed like a Victorian nobleman? Well, there are some things I won't tell you, but the rest will be revealed in Q's Guide to the Continuum! (Love that title, don't you?) Prepare to be enlightened! References Characters :Buck Bokai • Brull • Jadzia Dax • Fenna • Elim Garak • Gorgan • Amanda Grayson • Grilka • Isobella • Kathryn Janeway • James T. Kirk • Marouk • Nidell • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Yvette Gessard Picard • Q • William Riker • Thomas Riker • Rurigan • Sarek • Benjamin Sisko • Tolian Soran • Spock • Clara Sutter • Worf Locations :Acamar III • Alpha Quadrant • Cardassia • Carraya system • Chandra V • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Gamma 7A system • Gamma Quadrant • Kalla III • • Nimbus III • T'Lani III • Typhon Expanse • • Yadera II Starships : • Species :Bajoran • Borg • Cardassian • Ferengi • Human • Kellerun • Klingon • Lornak • Prophet • • T'Lani • Trelesta • Trill • Vulcan States and Organizations :Cardassian Bureau of Identification • Ennis • Nol-Ennis • Obsidian Order • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other :2268 • 2368 • Admirals' Banquet • Age of Ascension • Aktuh • ''Aktuh and Melota • Altonian brain teaser • bat'leth • bilitrium • Code of Ri'brahim • cosmic string • Guardian of Forever • Guide to the Continuum • magnesite • Melota • Orion slave woman • River of Blood • sehlat • wormhole Appendices Background information *An excerpt from Q's Guide to the Continuum is included in Adventures in Time and Space. Connections External link * Category:Reference books